Master!
by id62000
Summary: Eriol is bored with life in England... and decides to come to Japan with his two companions. Read to find out what follows.E+S. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN CCS.  
  
This is the first time I am writing .hope you enjoy it.  
  
MASTER  
By Eriol  
  
It was a usual boring day for me. I was continuously yawning, and the teacher was sending death glares at me .I couldn't help it, because I am THE Eriol Hiirigazwa. School was boring. and this teacher keeps on asking questions, which I readily answered .It made life less boring.anyway the classroom life! The bell rang! Thank goodness!  
I escaped while I could grabbing Ruby with me, who looked slightly disappointed.  
  
'That tech was some guy!' Ruby said grinning and pushing back her long hair gracefully catching the attention of some boys.  
  
'We're getting out of here fast, get it?' I said, as some girls looked at me.  
  
Ruby prouted, not as good as me though, mine is cuter.  
We got to a safe place and I called upon the sun staff, I waved it slightly and we disappeared into nothing.  
We reappeared at the step of my door, and Ruby pressed the bell. The door opened on its own and we entered.  
  
Spinel was lying in front of the fireplace and rose respectfully as I walked in.  
  
'What's wrong?' He asked, stretching his long body. 'Master had a boooooooooooring day Hai Hai!' Ruby sang.  
  
I snorted.  
  
Spinel raised an eyebrow, which was not very clear against his shiny black fur.  
  
I walked over to my favorite chair before the magical 'peekhole'as Spinel called it. I started my normal procedure- stretch my long legs, and look lazy.  
Nothing has happened since I left Japan 4 years ago. The teachers praised me, bored me, and tried to make me join stupid things.a boring life for the great Clow Reed's incantation.  
  
I sighed.  
  
'Cooffeeeee?' Ruby sang out. I reached out for the cup. Ruby grinned as she playfully pulled it out of my reach, I mean while I sat on my chair. I grinned as I summoned my staff.  
  
'No fair!' Ruby said not looking very happy as the teacup floated to me.  
  
This reminded me of the happy times of Japan...I began to it right now.  
  
10 yr old Sakura was walking into the class yelling 'Ohayo' to everyone.  
  
'Hey Eriol 'she yelled at 10 yr old me, and 10 yr old Syaoran scowled at me.  
'Master, you're day dreaming again'16 yr old looking Ruby happily said.  
  
'Don't disturb Master' Spinel said looking angrily at Ruby.  
  
'Now, now Suppi let's not jump into conclusions! 'Ruby said .  
  
Spinel growled 'Don't you dare call me that.'  
  
That normally sets Ruby off.  
  
'SUPPI , SUPPI, SUPPI..'Ruby transformed into a beautiful woman with butterfly wings. Spinel 's blue and violet-black wings appeared behind him.  
  
Ruby shards flew from one end and a blue laser from the other. This was normally my entertainment. I normally let this go on for a while, it's good training.  
  
A red shard flew past my head. 'Thank goodness this room has no furniture except my chair' I thought to myself.  
  
A score for Spinel! And one for Ruby. Whenever I call out the match I make sure both sides are equal.  
  
'Enough you two' I said finally, as both had five each. They obeyed at once. I smiled, not forgetting how much they loved me, even if Ruby makes it a point not to show it.  
  
Now I am yawning as I wrote my homework. I was lying on my stomach on my bed, Ruby had finished hers, and Spinel was asleep on the carpeted floor in front of my bedroom fireplace.  
If I get to write a book, I'm bored to do that now, I'll write what a disaster homework is. My mind wandered again to Japan from England.  
My cute decedent had his usual scowl on his handsome face. Sakura had her genuine smile on her face and Tomoyo looked happy as she taped Sakura.  
  
'You'll never finish you're homework at this rate!' Spinel's drawl cut into my thoughts.  
'I'll finish it!' I told him as I yawned politely again And again.  
  
'Oh yea I can just see that!' Spinel said yawning himself  
'When did you get up?' I asked  
'When you started daydreaming 'he replied  
'Night' I said  
'As you wish' he agreed,' what are you thinking about anyway?'  
'Japan 'I replied gloomily.  
  
'Then why not go back?' he asked  
  
'I'll interfere with the training of the sorceress, Sakura Kinomoto' I replied even more gloomily.  
Spinel tutted. 'How?' he asked  
I blinked .How. I didn't know! But I covered it up by saying 'Alden is supposed to train her; she would have had no time for me. Anyway she has to fight those dumb wizards who normally jump up at any new power. And Sakura, I'm sure is having the worst since there are the cards for which those wizards fight for.once they get to know of it'  
Spinel smiled. He knew I had never thought of it in this angle.  
'Oh.forget I said that!' I said as I pulled the cover over my head.  
  
'Your homework.?' Spinel asked.  
  
My hand peeped out from under the thick cover and my fingers glowed. I now knew I had done my homework.  
  
The sun was peeping in through the window. I pulled the covers over my head. Today was Tuesday. What was special about that day, I had forgotten. Suddenly I remembered.but too late!  
  
Warm water flooded my bed and I could hear Ruby yelling at Spinel to be still. Another shower of water fell on my bed soaking me to the skin. I pushed out my covers and walked out into the bath.  
I sighed as I saw the condition of my bedroom as I re-entered in my school uniform. Every Tuesday and Friday was bath day for Spinel.  
'Maybe we should change my bath from morning to evening or something?'A fully soaked Spinel asked.  
I used to enjoy this in Japan, but I don't know why I lost my mood for it here. Maybe because here I don't have anything interesting to look up to every morning... a 'ohayo' from Sakura or a scowl from my cute descendent or an embarrassing scene involving my cute descendent and Sakura - with Tomoyo's camcorder of course. I walked down the stairs into my favorite room after saying 'clean the room' to my guardians.  
I went to the room where the peekhole was.  
It was a really long time since I used this.I guess that was because I had nothing to look at. The magic waves normally get disturbed when it travels all the way to Japan and back.  
I summoned my staff and slightly raised it. And the peekhole became a blur of colours then slowly cleared and I saw the ancient Kinomoto mansion. I slightly waved the staff again and I could see inside the house, which was empty! It must be last afternoon when everyone was away .I just roamed about the house. I got a surprise as I saw four guardians in the upstairs bedroom.  
Two were the guardians I knew-Cerberus and Yue. The other was a large white female panther with a silver amour and diamond studs embedded. The sun guardian was a tall, but not taller than Yue, blonde, similar to Yue only wearing yellow robes, and long golden hair falling to the floor tied in a similar manner of Yue. But he had a humorous face.  
'MASTER' Ruby's voice rang out 'BREAKFAST' I quickly dispelled the peekhole and walked to the dining hall. ****************************************************************************  
  
Please send your ideas to: id62000@yahoo.com Thank you for the reviews I am not good at summaries. I am gland you like this Eriol. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I sat deep in thought in the class. The teacher was not bothering me now; maybe he chose to ignore me. But I was least bothered.  
  
My mind was as usual far from the classroom, from the school, from England. I was trying to remember my past life as the Great Clow Reed. Then I suddenly remembered!  
  
It was slightly stupid to let Sakura catch cards at such a young age. She was supposed to be seventeen not merely ten! Touya was not supposed to have been born. He was not supposed to have spiritual powers! It was supposed to be Sakura's powers! But as usual Clow had made a mistake! I had made a mistake! That means - Alden does not remember anything much! He might not be giving Sakura any training, since he himself does not know much other than the fact that he is supposed to be Clow's other reincarnation!  
  
I mentally sighed! No wonder I saw so many guardians- all for one Star book! Sakura might need all the help she needs, what with her school life, her life with her friends and guardians, her family and not to mention those witty wizards of power! Where does she find time for all this?  
  
I shrugged. I guess Clow forgot this as well! Well.she was supposed to be seventeen! Then she could have found time when near her twenties.  
  
Clow and I had supposed a lot. Too much.  
  
'What is wrong this time?' Spinel asked.  
  
'Nothing' I lied. I was back at my mansion and on my chair.  
  
'Then why are you so horribly boring?' Ruby demanded as she pushed the cup of coffee into my hand.  
  
'Because I'm not interesting!' I said stretching my legs only now.  
  
'Then why not go back to Japan?' Spinel asked  
  
I beamed at him. 'Then pack your bags we'll see how fast we can travel by plane!'  
  
Ruby squealed and Spinel smiled.  
  
'I always though you were the BEST Master' Ruby yelled at me, running upstairs.  
  
Spinel rolled his eyes but I could see happiness in his eyes.  
  
'Time to find out who those two are' I thought to myself remembering my peek into the Kinomoto Mansion. 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN CCS.  
  
3.The Master  
  
By Eriol  
  
I was looking out the window of the plane gazing unseeingly at the clouds. Ruby, in her false form, was sitting next to me reading some flight magazine and Spinel was in the backpack in Ruby's lap, probably asleep.  
  
We were finally on our way to Japan. I had phoned up Alden and told him when we would be reaching. I could, from my side of the line hear Sakura squeal, which made me smile. Alden, too was laughing. At least they still remembered me! That was a relief!  
  
'Passengers please put on your seat belts and switch off your mobile phones, the plane will touch down in a few minutes' a passing by hostess said, whose words were repeated by the pilot in the speakers.  
  
We were met by a small party at the airport.  
  
Among them were a joyful Sakura, a smiling Alden, a Tomoyo with a camcorder, and a boy who I had not seen before.  
  
Sakura gave Ruby and me a bear hug each. I could hear Ruby gasping for air, and I silently grinned.  
  
'Shall we go' asked an impatient Tomoyo. She had changed a bit. Tall, beautiful, black haired, violet eyed, sweet voiced. but Sakura was the same. except taller, of course not taller than me, and I'd say much more beautiful than Tomoyo.  
  
The Kinomoto residence was a large place with an enormous back garden, guarded on all four sides by a high wall. The rooms were extremely large, as I had seen before through the peek hole.  
  
The small party led me into the living room which was large as well, with the four guardians standing in the near the four corners of the room.  
  
Sakura was beaming.  
  
'These are, Sunray and Moonshine, the guardians of the Shadow star cards' she said proudly. 'The shadow star cards?' repeated Ruby  
  
The boy with the black hair cleared his throat.  
  
'Oh! And this is Rahul. Rahul is a healer. Rahul this is Eriol.' Sakura said.  
  
'Healer?' I heard Spinal repeat. I can almost understand the surprise, healers were said to be extinct. They are those people, who have Indian blood. The people with magic in India are normally called healers, because they have the power to heal any one of any injuries, fever, and all that! They are pretty useful during battle. Or so I heard. They were aided by the numerous amounts of plants and animals found in India each having their special healing power, which only healers have succeeded in finding out.  
  
'Nice to meet you' I said calmly as Rahul joined his hands in greetings.  
  
'Namaste' Rahul said.  
  
'Namaste' I too joined my hands. This was the traditional way of greeting in India.  
  
I looked at Rahul carefully. He was a tall, handsome, strong, black haired and chocolate brown-eyed.  
  
I could see that he was studying me as well.  
  
'Have you two met somewhere?' Tomoyo asked.  
  
I shook my head watching him shake his head.  
  
'Well.'said Tomoyo uncertainly, 'I just had this feeling.' She shrugged. I shrugged. Rahul shrugged. Sakura raised an eyebrow.  
  
'He's so KAWAII!' That was well. you can guess- Ruby. Now she hopped over to the two new guardians. She patted Shine, who growled at her. Ray looked on amused.  
  
'So.how is life?' Sakura asked, setting down a tray on the table.  
  
'Boring' I replied, 'how is yours?'  
  
'Pretty full' she replied, something I had expected to hear, 'you know. that and this.'  
  
'So' said an over-exited Ruby 'what are these shadow cards?'-Something I wanted to ask her myself.  
  
'I got it all on tape' said Tomoyo pointing at her camcorder. Something I did not doubt.  
  
'Mistress was to destroy it after capturing it' said Ray, 'but the shadow fight card proved itself and mistress did not have the heart to destroy it, so she transformed it.'  
  
'I'm gland I did not' said Sakura, 'they helped me a lot with those wizards. something the Star cards could not have done!'  
  
'They are more powerful than the Clow cards.I mean the star cards?' I asked doubtfully.  
  
'You can't use a sword where a needle is needed' Rahul said grinning.  
  
'That's true' I said cheerfully. I looked around wondering why Kero was not speaking.  
  
Kero was keeping an alert eye on Spinel. I smiled inwardly, remembering how he had stuffed Spinel up with sweets.  
  
Yue was as still as a statue, arms crossed, eyes closed.  
  
Alden came in bringing some glasses of juice.  
  
'So' he said, 'I suppose you want to meet the old crowd?'  
  
'Sure' I said.  
  
'What made you come back?' Yue's voice came from his corner.  
  
I did not turn to look at Yue; I knew that he was staring at my dark blue hair as if I had not combed it today.  
  
'Just that!' I said snapping my fingers by my side so that Yue could see it.  
  
'Master was boooooored!' Ruby said, adopting her singsong voice, 'He thought seeing your white hair would be slightly less boring!'  
  
'Not exactly!' I said flattening my hair, which had been ruffled by Ruby, a habit she has got.  
  
'Then what?' asked Sakura, lifting a cookie to her mouth.  
  
'COOOOOKIEEEEEEEEEE!' Ruby yelled, saving me the trouble of answering Sakura. Sakura NEVER repeats a question twice, unless REALLY required, she hadn't changed a bit.  
  
Shine scowled, a neat trick, also seeing the excuse.  
  
'So, you have a big family here' I said smiling.  
  
Sakura nodded 'The Shadow Star cards did need a couple of guardians to take over when Yue and Kero were tired.'  
  
'Which is one time too many' Added Tomoyo smiling 'you should see them now Eriol, Ruby won't have a chance to defeat any of them.'  
  
Ruby prouted, 'Of course not! I could take them all single handedly.' I seriously doubted this; they did have pretty strong auras.  
  
'Err.Eriol' Sakura said looking uncomfortable, 'I suppose you came here to check up on that -that powerful thing-I mean the aura-I mean.' her voice trailed off.  
  
I was surprised, though I did not show it.  
  
'What aura? 'Spinel asked, blinking.  
  
Sakura blinked, 'You mean you don't-'  
  
'He's always like that!' Tomoyo said. 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN CCS  
  
Master  
  
By Eriol  
  
Normal POV  
  
Sakura was scrubbing the cement floor of the garage with a brush, when a pair of black shoes walked in.  
  
"What are you doing?" Eriol asked.  
  
Sakura brushed the soapy scrubber across his shoes.  
  
'What ARE you doing?' Eriol asked stepping away.  
  
'That's the second time you are asking.' Sakura said grinning, scrubbing the floor where Eriol was standing.  
  
'You are becoming cleverer than me.' Eriol said smiling.  
  
'Thank you' Sakura said standing up.  
  
'So', Eriol said, 'What are you doing?'  
  
'Scrubbing off oil leaks.' She replied pointing at a few drops of oil on the floor.  
  
'Who uses these?' Asked Eriol, looking at the three cars of the latest model.   
  
'Touya, Otto-san…' She shrugged as she went back to her scrubbing.  
  
'What are you doing?'  
  
Sakura looked up to see Rahul.  
  
She got up again, 'Rubbing off oil!'  
  
'With soap water?' He asked, looking doubtful.  
  
'What does it look like, Oil?'  
  
Rahul looked at her and blinked, 'It is more effective to use soda and-'  
  
'Baking soda?' Eriol asked smiling a I-Know-All-smile.  
  
'No-o' Replied Rahul uncertainly, 'The carbonated stuff…you know.'  
  
'Well!' Sakura said impatiently, 'If you know all, Mr. Know All, then you do this.' She threw the brush into the pail and took satisfaction from the dark spots (water drops from the pail, splashed) that appeared on both the boys pant legs.  
  
'Why not keep a servant?' Asked Eriol, not even noticing it while Rahul ignored it.  
  
Sakura looked at him in disbelief, 'How can we?'  
  
'You are rich… and powerful' Eriol replied.  
  
'How can I hide four extra-ordinary looking creatures?' She asked looking as though Eriol was mad.  
  
'You can use the cards…' replied Eriol.  
  
'I can use them for house work.' said Sakura crossing her hands.  
  
'Then why don't you?' asked Eriol.  
  
Sakura sighed, 'I just wanted to do this work myself.'  
  
'You are not exactly Ms. Tidy are you?' Rahul asked laughing.  
  
Sakura smiled, remembering her room, 'No.'  
  
'Well, let's just get this over with.' Eriol pulled out his key and murmured something, there was a flash of light and Eriol was holding his sun staff. It glowed along with the oil spots, then his staff disappeared and he had his key in his hand.  
  
Sakura looked at the floor, 'Not bad, but Erase would have done as good a job.'  
  
'Now let's talk about this aura you sensed.' Eriol said leaning against a car.  
  
'We did not sense any aura, just something like it' said Rahul frowning, 'Phita ji (father) thinks it is…well, ji's not sure yet.'  
  
Sakura shrugged, 'I'm not either, it's… something…' her voice trailed off.  
  
'You have no idea what it or who it is?' Asked Eriol.  
  
Both shook their head.  
  
'Have you been able to trace it?' Asked Eriol.  
  
Both nodded, 'we did not move in because Phita ji did not advice it. Know your opponent ji told us. It might be dangerous since the power seemed more powerful than Sakura.'  
  
'More powerful than Sakura?' Eriol asked, raising an eyebrow, 'Could it be a mixture of powers?'  
  
'It is.' Replied Rahul nodding, 'or so ji thinks.'  
  
'Where is it?' Asked Eriol  
  
'We were on our way from school; it's not very far away. We noticed it was always on one place. The first time we noticed it was yesterday. I was talking to Otto-san about it, when you called.'  
  
'So that's why you thought I came back.' Eriol said smiling.  
  
'We're still not sure' said Sakura grinning.  
  
'You smile a lot.' Commented Rahul casually.  
  
'I do, don't I?' Eriol said smiling.   
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, 'You're back for sure I hope?'  
  
'For some time, I guess.' Eriol said, looking casually at his fingernails.  
  
'Englishmen!' Rahul said rolling his eyes. 'They are all the same! They take advantage of everything and anything!'  
  
'Not this one!' Eriol said smiling, 'this one takes advantage of anything and everything, not the other way round.'  
  
They started walking.  
  
'Hey! Sakura! Eriol! Rahul!' Tomoyo came running up, camcorder in hand.  
  
'Hey Tomoyo' Sakura greeted back.  
  
'Lovely day, Tomoyo' Eriol said looking around.  
  
'Whatever!' Tomoyo said, 'I've been looking for you all for quiet a while now! I wanted to ask Eriol whether he was joining our school while he's here.'  
  
'He's joining our school?' Rahul asked frowning.  
  
Tomoyo blinked, 'did I miss anything?'  
  
'Lots!' Sakura said smiling.  
  
'Students, Let's welcome Eriol back. He used to study in the elementary school along with a few students here.' the teacher said, 'Eriol, please take the seat behind Tomoyo. Tomoyo please raise your hand.'  
  
Eriol walked over to his seat smiling at Rahul, who was watching him like a hawk, sitting on his left, a kitty corner seat.  
  
Sakura was smiling at him, from her seat in front of Rahul.  
  
'Class pay attention!' the teacher's voice rang out and everyone turned towards the board.  
  
Eriol was meeting everyone he knew and was being introduced to others by Sakura during the interval.  
  
Rahul was watching his every step without showing emotion.  
  
'Being my dog, huh?' Eriol said grinning at Rahul.  
  
'I hope you know what words you are using.' Rahul said emotionlessly, knowing that Eriol knew.  
  
'I know that calling a human a dog is really a bad thing in your country.' said Zacory, his eyes closed.  
  
'Really?' asked Sakura surprised.  
  
'Here it is different. Isn't it?' Said Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol was smiling, feeling the anger of the Indian radiate from him.  
  
Rahul abruptly turned around and walked towards the class.  
  
'What's wrong with him?' asked Sakura, even more surprised.  
  
'We got to get going too.' Said Tomoyo, checking her watch.  
  
Rahul was ignoring Eriol as they walked in with the teacher right behind them.  
  
'Plan B, huh?' Eriol whispered to Rahul as he took his seat.  
  
Rahul said nothing but continued gazing at the black board.  
  
'At least he doesn't scowl' Eriol though smiling, watching a VERY attentive Rahul.  
  
'There! That way' Sakura said speeding on the road on her skates, with Rahul, Eriol, and Tomoyo right behind her on cycles.  
  
'Be careful' Yelled Rahul, as Sakura sidestepped a boy walking on the pavement.  
  
'This way' said Sakura, getting off the road, into a rough muddy track.  
  
She then started dodging branches, but still on the run.  
  
The cyclists bent forward to avoid branches.  
  
Sakura pulled to a stop, sending mud flying everywhere and the cyclists applied breaks and skidded to a stop.  
  
'Somewhere here' Sakura muttered, looking around.  
  
Eriol got off his cycle along with the others.  
  
'I certainly feel something.' Eriol said, frowning as he looked around.  
  
Rahul was on his knees examining a bush.  
  
'Rahul!' Sakura said, 'What are you doing?'  
  
'Something here' Rahul said touching the lower leaves of the bush, 'definitely something here!'  
  
Tomoyo brought her camcorder nearer to the bush, 'What exactly are you searching for?' She asked.  
  
Rahul got up, spread his hands in front of him and said in a clear voice,  
  
'Raat ki saye, Mujuse gabharaye, Dhika dai jo thum chuphate ho!'  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
'Dhika dho!' Rahul repeated in a commanding voice.  
  
The bush next to the one he was examining turned black, into an empty space.  
  
Tomoyo gasped, 'What is that?'  
  
'A teleporter!' said Eriol calmly, 'That which no sorcerer can create, however powerful!'  
  
'Really?' said Rahul glaring at the gaping hole.  
  
'Really!' Eriol said surprised that Rahul ever spoke to him.  
  
'Then it's dangerous?' asked Tomoyo.   
  
Eriol nodded, 'very!'  
  
'We'll have to seal it then?' Sakura asked.  
  
Eriol nodded again as he pulled out his key and muttered. His key transformed into the sun staff. He waved it slightly and a small beam was emitted from the staff, which hit the black hole. The beam was absorbed by the hole.  
  
'Completely disappeared!' muttered Eriol.  
  
'Tell me something I don't know!' Rahul said going towards the bush.  
  
Again Eriol was surprised that he talked to him. He watched Rahul with amusement as he knelt beside the bush hole and raised his hand.  
  
'Raised his hand?' Eriol thought frowning, then understood and raised his staff in a hurried movement.   
  
Rahul was pulled back and he hit the bush opposite.  
  
'Kya khar rahei ho thum? (What are you doing)' Rahul asked rubbing his hand and sitting up.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo blinked.  
  
'What did you say?' asked Tomoyo.  
  
'Nothing…'Rahul said hugging his knees making his shirt also brown.  
  
'Be careful' Eriol said coming over to him and holding out his hand, which to everyone's surprise, Rahul took.  
  
'That's certainly some hole.' Rahul said dusting himself.  
  
Sakura smiled, 'someone to match your wit, Eriol! My turn now', Sakura said more seriously. She pulled out her key and muttered under her breath, and her magic circle appeared beneath her, just like Eriol's.  
  
Her staff appeared in her hand, and she gripped it tightly with her other hand.   
  
The staff was longer than what Eriol remembered; it had changed completely. Its pink body had turned into gleaming silver, the one-golden star on the top had become bigger and another smaller star was revolving in its silver frame a little below it. Three diamonds were studded the length of the staff.  
  
Sakura whipped out a gold and pink card and threw it into the air, yelling, 'Shield.'  
  
The shield came out and dispelled creating an invisible barrier. Sakura pulled out another gold and pink card and yelled, 'Illusion'  
  
The illusion dispelled and created an illusion of a green bush.  
  
'Well done!' Eriol said smiling, 'We'll go now, and come back later.' 


End file.
